


Project Silence

by Purpledragon6



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather different take on the 'alive Tadashi' au in which Tadashi dies, but quickly learns that he has one more shot at returning to life, and all he has to do is 'graduate' from purgatory. Though, not all is how it appears in this 'afterlife' so achieving this goal may be more difficult then once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Fun and silly times with a new roommate are not to last.

The sounds of crackling fire and pops from the exploding building still echoed within the young man's ears. His injuries, which had long since vanished since he ceased to breathe, could still be vaguely felt if he thought about them. Since his death had been instant, he was not disoriented when he came to in this new world. He had crossed instantly over to the other side. 

There was no pain or suffering on his end, though a heavy weight had settled into his still heart and the thought of his younger brother's paniced face just minutes before he left the world for this place. It was a rather sappy way to go, and he never would have thought of dying that way, but he did. Now, he found himself in a pure white waiting room, waiting for whatever to happen next. He didn't know how long he had been waiting here, but it had been long enough for him to forget how he got to this perticular waiting room and remember just how uneasy he was becoming with how quiet the room was.

"Hiro... I hope he forgives me for this..." The Hamada brother muttered for the sake of hearing something, running unharmed fingers along his pale cheek. 

"Mr. Hamada?" The first voice he heard since arriving here sounded, and he was quick to jerk his head up and get to his feet quickly.

"Yes?" Having fully accept that he was dead, he also fully accepted the disembodied voices that he may hear, prefering at least a decent coversation over eternal silence.

"The headmistress will speak with you now." That's right, he was waiting for an interview.

One for school, of course. 

"Thank you." He said to the voice, walking quickly into the seemingly forever stretching white until a sudden morph brought him to a pure brown room.

"Have a seat, Mr. Hamada." A female's voice came through suddenly, and the male instantly did as he was told.

The tapping of finger nails on a desk was just as irritating as nails on the chalk board. At least, that's how the young man felt as his eyes darted about the stark coloured office that he was currently sitting in. Though, its not like he had any real reason to be nervous, but as he looked up and found his eyes fixed at the stern-faced, dark-haired, older woman sitting before him, he felt his non-beating heart rise up into his throat.

This woman was the head mistress of the very 'college' he was currently applying for. Her face looked like a weathered rock would; cold with heavy shadows down her chiseled nose, cemented lips, and her eroded eye sockets. Her eyes themselves were quite vibrant, with a shade of teal in them that seemed to glow through the shadows, giving off a sense that they had once been apart of a face far more beautiful than the one they were currently stuck on. Despite all of this, the headmistress still carried an air of dignity and grace that was present in the way she sat and the way she tapped her long nails against the table in silent thought.

'A very nervous young man of very little words...'

Or so he appeared to be at this moment, as he hadn't spoken a word to her since entering the office. Not that anyone could really blame him, as most who apply to a new school have to go through a painful interview, which with a woman such as the headmistress may as well have been a police interrogation, where anything you said could and would be held against you later on. That later time was quickly approaching, as she quickly decided that this silence had gone on long enough and the woman's fingers stilled.

"Well, Mr. Hamada... How long have you been on our side?" She began, folding her hands under her chin as the skin around her eyes crinkled a touch.

"I honestly don't know." He replied, folding his hands nervously in this lap. 

"It doesn't matter, you're here now." She replied, standing up suddenly and pointing to an creme coloured folder that sat on her desk. "Your date of death has been documented."

Tadashi was taken aback slightly by the free way that the woman spoke of death. While he was living, he had always felt as though it were a heavy topic that was inappropriate to discuss as though it were nothing. Though, he began to figure that perhaps being in a world where everyone is dead made this topic as simple as weather.

"Really?" He was still slightly amazed.

"Yes, down to the second, and that your cause of death was... An accident involving a fire..." She spoke slowly, her eyebrows raising in time with her voice.

"Yes ma'am." Tadashi replied, clearing his throat quickly just a few seconds to late.

"Really? According to the medical reports... It had been a falling beam that crushed your chest and punctured your heart." She muttered in a matter-of-fact way, but not in a disproving tone as sbe slowly opened the folder and peered down at it.

"I did not know that, ma'am." He replied honestly, his face going a touch pale as his eyes widened a bit in wonder, one hand flying up instantly to clutch his heart.

"I didn't expect you to. Dying in such a manner can be very stressful." She spoke, her voice trailing off slowly as she folded her arms in her lap idly. 

"Actually, I didn't even realize it... It happened so fast that-" He trailed off, giving a rather blank look to the woman.

"This will not affect anything though, for I've gone over your application to your old school, and I have to say that I am impressed."

Her face was beginning to soften, and that gave him a little bit of hope, though her voice suddenly drifting off was a little unsettling though. Still, he offered her a warm smile and nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"It is a little late in the year to be taking applications though, but I'm sure we can make an exception." She continued, rising slowly from her desk and going over to a nearby filing cabinet and taking down a folder that was sitting on top of it.

"R-really?" He straightened up a little in his chair, his brows knitting together in a bit of confusion. 

"Of course." She offered him her own warm smile and opened the folder in her hands. "Three years in at the San Fransokyo University of Technology- If I'm not mistaken, and according to this, you have a near perfect record. Those are things that we look for in our students... So with that-"

She closed the folder quickly and tossed it into his lap with a gentle 'thump' and then quickly returned to her chair and sat down. With that, she stuck out her hand in the man's direction, and he took it as expected.

"Welcome to Shadow Hill Academy, Mr. Hamada." After a firm hand shake, she took back her hand. "Your dorm assignment, as well as roommate assignment are included in that file."

"Thank you." He gave her one last smile before standing, gathering his things, and quickly taking his leave of the office. "I'm still not sure how that works, but thank you."

"If it makes you feel comfortable here, then the rules work the same as they do elsewhere." She replied, smiling softly as she shook her head. 

He nodded his head before entering out into the hallway, which was now beginning to resemble that of a real school. With a soft sigh, the young inventor opened the file he had been given and began to scan over it for his dorm room number. It was easy to find because it stood out in bright blue ink with an underlined circle enclosing it on the sheet of stapled paper that no doubt contained his schedule and class room numbers. He was going to have to look through the rest of the packet later, because right now he needed to find his new dorm room.

~~~

Room 47B (That is in the West wing of the academy.)

Roommate's Name: Phoenix Tohshow.  
~~~

Smirking at the unusual name, he briefly thought back to Fred. For some reason the name reminded him of all of the weird nicknames his old friend would give them. He began to wonder if he still did that, but he quickly found himself brought back to reality by an unknown force. Sighing heavily, he quickly closed the file and started off down the hall in the direction of the dorm rooms. Traveling down the hall, he took this time to note the scene around him.

The school itself felt very old, with a heavy afternoon sun sinking in through the slightly foggy windows, and the air that hung around and pale peach colored interior of the building was a lot thicker than the air at his old college. It wasn't a very unpleasant thing, but it was something that would require a lot of getting used to. Letting out another sigh to relieve the heaviness in his collapsed lungs by filling them a little, he looked up to the left of him and took note of the large trophy case that he was currently passing by. The awards held inside were new, ranging from track meets to robotics and dated to recent dates. Each award had a photo to go with it, with a team of young adults all smiling proudly at their accomplishments.

Giving them all a gentle smile in return, the young adult carried on down the hall, quietly counting the number of steps he took deeper into the school building for no other reason other than to calm himself down a little and he soon found himself in the West wing and began to search for the room labeled 47B. Like on the sheet of paper, the room instantly stood out to him. Not because it was circled with blue ink, but because of the figure that stood propped up against the door staring at him as he walked around.

"If you're looking for 47B, its here." The figure called to him, only picking up his head when the newby was within arms reach.

Upon lifting his head, it became obvious that this figure was indeed male, and was perhaps just a little bit older than Tadashi was. He had a laid back expression that would rival Fred's, but the annoyed look in his dark coloured eyes and the deep color of his messy and randomly cut hair was remnant of GoGo. Even his dark blue and black hoody and jeans reminded Tadashi of GoGo for some reason, but that could have been for a number of reasons that he didn't have time to think about..

"You must be Hamada. Headmiss warned me about you." The male smirked as he kicked off of the door so he could stand up straight. "My name is Phoenix, welcome to the academy of useless bullshit."

With that, Phoenix turned and opened the dorm room door and entered in quickly, stopping just the doorway before making a hand gesture for the other to enter, which Tadashi promptly did and shut the door behind him. Once inside, Tadashi took a moment to scan the living area over. Shockingly enough, the living space was fully furnished and felt rather homey when compared to the rest of the school. It gave him the feeling of comfort that he often got from his old bedroom and even resembled it in some ways, if not a little neater.

"Its nice." He smiled bitterly and looked over at his roommate, who by now had claimed the bed on the left side of the room. "Its different, but nice."

"It's your's also for the rest of whenever." Phoenix muttered, sitting back against the wall and closing his eyes. "Make yourself at home. Just don't do anything that I wouldn't." 

"Wha-"

"Oh, and then theres this." Phoenix said, reaching over to his bedside table, picking up a small, silver key, and tossing it over onto the second bed. "That's your key by the way, so don't lose it."

"Okay- And what wouldn't you do?" The older Hamada asked again, walking over to his side of the room to claim his key. "We did just meet and all."

"Don't do anything stupid." Phoenix said sternly, sitting up quickly and folding his arms in his lap as his face suddenly became uncomfortably twisted.

"Trust me, I don't plan on it." The Hamada muttered, growing slowly concerned for the look on the other's rather pale face. 

It was a strange shade. Not completely white, and yet still glowing in such a way that it appeared as though invisible thighs were being shown directly at him. Despite the glow, the ghosting of several, unfully healed sutures could still be seen. It made Tadashi question where they had all come from and how long Phoenix had been here since his wounds had not gone away like his had. 

"Which leads me to my first question- Um, you got accepted here... So, how did you... Um, you know?" Phoenix bit out slowly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Die?" This response caught them both off guard, but it did help to clear the awkward tension that nearly formed between them.

"Yeah... So, how did that happen?" Phoenix pressed, leaning forward off of the wall and onto his knees and raising an eyebrow.

This topic was still a heavy one, and both young men knew it, but there was something about the atmosphere of the dorm room that just made everything seem comfortable, just as it had been in the headmistress' office. It was warm and soothing, reminding both of them that they were in a very safe place now, away from the pain that they had felt during their last moments on earth, and that they were now talking to another being who had gone through the same process. Still, despite this knowledge, a long silence followed Phoenix's question, and was broken only by a sudden sigh.

"It... There was a fire at my old campus..." He muttered, shaking his head slowly. "It was over quick, so I really don't remember what happened..."

"I see..." The older looking man nodded his head before leaning back a bit. "Was there anyone with you when it happened?"

"My little brother was..." Tadashi replied, thinking back to his brother's panicked face just moments before the accident one more and wincing at the small pang he felt in his chest. "I miss that kid..."

"I take it hes still alive?" A silent nod answered this and Phoenix returned his own nod as a reply. "I think I can relate..."

"And you?" If this guy was going to be his roommate, then he wanted to get the topic of dying out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Car accident... My little sister and I were going for a ride when some jackass ran us off the rode and into a ditch just outside of town..." Phoenix replied, his tone going from sad to bitter in an instance. "She was tossed through the windshield and my neck was snapped in two places from the impact. I died an hour after getting to the hospital..."

"Did she...?" At this, Phoenix shocked Tadashi by smiling softly at the question.

"No. She didn't. Shes probably down there with your little brother right now." Phoenix sighed suddenly and shook his head. "I still miss that little girl. That little brat..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Tadashi muttered, sitting down on his own bed quickly and rubbing the back of his head. "You know, my parents... Died that same way..."

"You have your parents on this side?" Phoenix's eyes went wide as he quickly leaned over the side of his bed and pulled a cellphone off of the floor.

"Yes. I've had them here for about ten years now." His sadness suddenly turned to curiosity, as the next thing he knew, there was a phone being tossed to him.

"Why don't you give them a call, and tell them that you got here safely?" Phoenix's mood change brought a certain light to his side of the room, one that had not been present when they first entered.

"Call them?" Looking down at the keypad, he curiously studied the different buttons, trying to call back to memory a phone number that he could use. "I didn't know you could make calls in the afterlife."

"Just hit the one button and type in your last name." Phoenix instructed, hopping off of the bed and going over to his new roommate. "Trust me, it works."

With a growing curiosity, the younger adult nodded and carefully did as instructed, plucking out the different numbers as delicate as a surgeon would until it was all filled out. With shaking hands, he let his thumb glide over to the call button, and gently pressed down on it. The phone began to transfer the call, but he just sat there holding the phone in his hand, unsure of what to think of it at this moment. The call clicked over shortly after that, and a gentle, sweet female's voice soon reached his ears. It was a female's voice that he hadn't heard in almost ten years now.

"Hello?" Her voice is so familiar and yet it sounds so shocking that the teen nearly dropped the phone in his hand.

"M-mom?" He asked, trying to get his heart back down into his chest, as it was now hammering up in his throat like no tomorrow.

"O-oh my God..." Her voice goes soft suddenly, and he can almost visualize the tears building up in her eyes at that moment. "Tadashi?"

A tense silence follows her words, stealing what ever it was her son was about to say next, so he just sits there with a blank expression on his face, mouth slightly ajar as he fumbles around for what words to use next. Carefully, he clears his throat and shoots his roommate a quick glance, taking note as Phoenix stood suddenly and went quickly to sit at his side before finally deciding to speak.

"Yeah, mom... Its me." He coughs, feeling that same tightness in his throat from before as he spoke.

"Oh my God... H-how are you- W-when did this happe- Your brother! Is Hiro okay!?" She goes from shock to panic as she near shouts those last lines into the phone.

"Mom, mom! Hiro is fine, he didn't... You know... Hes still safe with aunt Cass." Sitting up a little straighter, he cleared his throat for the second time.

"Well, what about you!? What happened!?" She gasped, the obvious sounds of plastic being clutched by a hand being heard over the line.

"T-There was an accident... At the college I went to an-"

"Oh my God! That's horrible! How did this happen? Was anyone else hurt?" She spoke quickly now, near hyperventilating as she did.

"Professor Callaghan was... I'm not really sure how it happened." He admitted, looking up to see Phoenix's eyes go slightly wide.

"Honey..." A quick pause followed her voice, but she quickly began to speak again. "I'm coming to see you. Where are you?"

"Shadow Hill. I'm not su-" The dial tone of the suddenly dropped call cut him off, as he frowned softly at the device before gently shutting it off.

With a sigh, he turned to Phoenix and was about to hand him the phone when he stopped and noted the look of shock and pure amazement on the boy's face, his pupils dilated and his hands laying limp in his lap. Frowning, he waved a hand in front of his face and found that he went unfazed from this.

"Hey, whats up?" He asked, nudging the other's shoulder a bit and sighing in relief when Phoenix shook back to life.

"Callaghan was the professor of my little sister's dream school..." He muttered, his voice trailing off as he stood up quickly. "Ever since she was seven she wanted to meet him..."

"Y-yeah..." Tadashi sighed heavily, burying his forehead in his left hand and closing his eyes. "I just can't believe hes gone now..."

Phoenix went silent, his hands beginning to tremble suddenly as he sunk down onto the bed heavily, a million thoughts obviously assaulting his mind as he thought over the information he had been given. Looking up suddenly, he frowned at the other.

"Hes not here... Not on this side." He said suddenly, his voice numb and yet somehow still full of wonder. "He can't be... We would have known by now."

"What are you talking about?" Tadashi looked up suddenly, his eyes going wide.

"This place has almost like a roster... You know? A list of people who are here on this side and who aren't. We get sorted almost, and so some of us come to the academy, but the rest are still on that lost." With this, Phoenix stood up suddenly and began to pace. "I heard about the fire at that college, the head mistress told me about it, but I didn't know it had anything to do with you... I should have though, since you were going to be my roommate..."

"And?" The other young adult rose up just as quick and followed Phoenix as he paced. "What point are you trying to make? You're just saying random things about the academy."

"Hes not here, that's my point! My guess was that he was never in that building to begin with anyway..." Phoenix shut his eyes, searching his subconscious for anything else that he might have remembered hearing about concerning the fire, only to get pulled back into reality by Tadashi.

"The building exploded apparently, there is no way that he could have gotten out alive!" This comment made Phoenix roll his eyes slightly. "He was still in there! People saw him during the fire."

"Listen genius, I'm not going to tell you a different story than the one I heard. There was only one fatality in that school and only one body found. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it was yours." A tense pause caught Phoenix's words but he quickly regained himself and started again. "I don't know why it would make a difference though. Isn't it a good thing that he survived?"

"Hiro... He tried to stop me from going in..." Tadashi muttered, his voice now sounding dull and tired as he slowly brought his gaze up to the other. "Oh geez... Please don't tell me I died for nothing..."

Phoenix halted suddenly in his pacing, bowing his head lowly and sighing deep from within his chest. After a moment of keeping his head bowed, he let it bob back up limply, then proceeded to shuffle over to his bed and toss his long limbs over the surface of his own bed, face first. Somewhat following his example, Tadashi sat back down on his own bed and bowed his head for a moment. After a few minutes had passed, Phoenix rolled over suddenly and held out his hand.

"Hand me back my phone." He muttered, sounding a bit bummed out as the phone was handed back and then he returned to his side of the room. "And look, I'm not going to tell you a sugar coated version of anything, but you're here now. Injustice doesn't matter."

"How can you even say that?" Tadashi frowned, watching as Phoenix opened the phone and began to tap something into the keypad slowly.

"What else am I supposed to do? Whine for all eternity because my life was unfairly cut short? No thanks." Phoenix muttered, sitting on his bed as he slowly putting the phone up to his ear. 

"That isn't what I meant and you know it!" Tadashi retorted, only to be cut off by a wave of Phoenix's hand. "Who are you even on the phone with?"

"Food. It's bland here, but it's fine." Phoenix replied with a sudden roll of the eyes. 

"You still eat in the afterlife?" Earlier feelings aside, Tadashi found this statement to be a little curious.

"Uh, yeah. Who wouldn't?" With a roll of the eyes, Phoenix rolled off of his bed and went back to pacing.

"How does that work?"

"Hush, I'm on the phone."

Yet another wave of the hand sent both boys into a brief fit of giggles before they both went quiet again. Phoenix sat back on his bed after this as he waited for the call to flip over. During this long wait, he reached over to his bedside table and swiped something off of it and placing it near his lips. Curiosity overcame the other, as he was about to ask Phoenix what he had eaten, only to be cut off by a habit so annoying that he thought he had escaped it when he left GoGo behind in the living world... Phoenix blew a bubble of bubble gum, and let it pop.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll get your revenge on the ghost from your past.


End file.
